


Call me when you get home.

by CaptainConfusedCody



Series: Hydra Holidays [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydrahusbands, M/M, Nights all alone, Separation Anxiety, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainConfusedCody/pseuds/CaptainConfusedCody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Participating in a holiday snippet/drabble question list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me when you get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one. #20 'Call me when you get home.'

It wasn’t often that Jack and Brock were separated. Living and working together didn’t leave much room for being apart, and it wasn’t like they looked for that time. Even on missions the two men found there way to the same bed at night-always with Brock’s head resting on Jack’s bicep back pressed to the mans side as he stared at the ceiling. 

Which was why Jack was laying on his side staring at the blinking red dots centered between the digets 1 and 32. He couldn’t remember the last time he was up so late without it being work or Brock related. Though he figured it was both this time as well. Biting the figurative bullet as he snatched his phone from the nightstand pressing his speed-dial without a look.  It took less then 3 rings for a voice to pick up on the other line-Muffled and clearly caught off guard by Jack’s phone call. 

“Jack, whats got you calling so late for. Fuck,” he grumbled and shuffled on the other line. “It’s nearly 2 am there. Everything good?” Brock asked stepping away from his work to press the phone closer to his ear.

Letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding Jack nuzzled down into his pillow pulling Brock’s rarely used one to his chest.

 “Everything’s fine short stuff. Get back to work, and _call me when you get home_ to the states. I’ll pick you up.” Jack grumbled back sated enough to hear Brock’s voice to sleep. 


End file.
